Alone when lightning strikes
by Baby KD
Summary: Silverheart has given birth to 8 kits. One might say Starclan is on her side. But these kits are reborn from different time periods, like the time of the 4, or even 5 clans; all except one. Lightningkit.
1. Alliances

_**ALLIANCES**_

 **LeafClan**

LEADER Squirrelstar- Brown she-cat with a white tip at her tail. Has fiery amber eyes.

DEPUTY Boulderclaw- Gray tom-cat with a white underbelly and dark gray paws. Has warm blue eyes.

WARRIORS Hailpelt- Dark gray tom-cat with with white and gray speckles on back. Has very pale green eyes.

Poppyfoot– Calico she-cat with deep amber eyes.

Foxpaw- apprentice

Goldenbreeze- Large golden tabby tom-cat with hazel eyes.

Thrushwing- Small tom-cat with a pale brown coat with tabby markings and brilliant green eyes.

Mousepaw- apprentice

Pineshade- Large dark tom-cat with white underbelly and paws. Has deep blue eyes.

Ravenpaw-apprentice

Treeleg- Stocky she-cat with white coat and brown legs and tail. Has deep amber eyes.

Grayflight- Gray tom-cat with wavy black markings and warm blue eyes.

Dustpaw- apprentice

Mothblaze- Golden tabby she-cat with white underbelly and paws. Has brilliant green eyes.

Lionpaw- apprentice?

Swiftstripe- Pale yellow she-cat with deep green eyes and dark stripes and white underbelly.

APPRENTICES Foxpaw- small calico she-cat with deep green eyes

Mousepaw- small light brown tom-cat with amber eyes

Ravenpaw- pitch-black tom-cat with a piercing yellow gaze

Dustpaw- large light brown tom-cat with a warm amber gaze

Lionpaw- large golden tom-cat with white splotches and amber eyes

Flowerpaw- black she-cat with a white tail tip and right foot with fiery amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT Fernstripe- large stocky light brown tabby she-cat with large brilliant green eyes

QUEENS Silverheart- large stocky light gray tabby she-cat with warm light blue eyes

(Moves out in 6 moons)

Honeyfur- Large golden tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

(Permanently stays)

ELDERS Snakefang- Small white tom-cat with one blue eye and one yellow

Whispereyes- Blind white she-cat with light gray splotches

Hawkmist- Large brown tabby she-cat with misty blue eyes


	2. Prologue

___**PROLOGUE**_

"Flowerpaw, Fernstripe, come at once!" A gray tom-cat yowled. A light brown she-cat with brown stripes and a white underbelly padded out of the medicine cat den. At her side was obviously her apprentice, a black she-cat with a white right paw padded out, with bright amber eyes burning through the night like fire.

"Calm down, furball." Fernstripe's apprentice purred in agreement beside her. Normally the gray tom would've been embarrassed by being teased by the medicine cat, but today he wasn't fazed. He widened his eyes, silently pleading. "Now, Hailpelt. What is it?" At this her apprentice began bobbing her head up and down in excitement. "Flowerpaw, really! Control Yourself!" Hailpelt leaped up. "Silverheart is kitting!" He cried out.

"Dear Starclan, one would think you were her mate, the way you act." Fernstripe rolled her brilliant lime green eyes, while Flowerpaw nodded, and amber eyes met golden. "Oh hush, you little furball!" Hailpelt flicked his tail at the apprentices ears. "Why father, I didn't even say anything!" Flowerpaw teased in return. Fernstripe turned around.

"Would you two stop? You're acting like kits!" She hissed. Father and daughter alike hung their heads in shame. "Now Flowerpaw, go fetch some borage, beech leaves, burnet, chamomile, chervil, and cobwebs. Oh, and some honey and horsetail!" The apprentice scampered off in the frame of a second, and soon came back with all the right supplies, along with a large stick.

Fernstripe nodded her head in approval. "Good thinking, bringing the stick." She and her apprentice gave the moaning queen her herbs, and set the beech leaves beneath her, with slight difficulty. They gave her the stick, and thus the kitting began.

-—-

"Congratulations, Silverheart! You have a whole eight healthy kits!" A light gray, young queen widened her eyes. "H-how?" Fernstripe smiled. "It seems you have Starclan on your side." Two toms rushed in, a golden tabby, who was quite large, and Hailpelt. "Silverheart!" The toms breathed in relief.

"Hailpelt, Goldenbreeze," The silver queen greeted. Hailpelt was relieved she was fine, and licked her ear. "Brother, would you mind?" Hailpelt blinked, and then understood what she meant. "Of course, Silverheart." He stalked out of the den. Flowerpaw and Fernstripe exited too, leaving the nursery completely empty.

"They're beautiful," The golden tom purred, licking his mates' ear. "Shall we name them?" Silverheart asked, leaning against Goldenbreezes' leg. "We shall," he replied, love apparent in his voice.

-—-—-—-—-—-

Hailpelt entered the nursery, a rabbit in his jaws. "Madam," he teased, setting the prey down at his sisters paws. The kits at Silverheart's belly began to mewl, pawing at their mothers leg, such a large barrier from them and the prey. One of the kits, a gray one, alike Hailpelt, tumbled over the barrier with a _thump_.

It's mother gently picked it up and set it at the other side of her leg safely. The kits must've thought this was the prey they had scented, for they began nipping at their siblings sides. The gray kit squealed, and pushed the others off, before nuzzling at Silverheart's stomach and began suckling. It didn't take long for the others to follow suit. Before Hailpelt was about to leave, Silverheart called his name.

"Hailpelt?" She asked. He turned around, and it wouldn't take a fox to figure out he would most likely tend to her every whim. "Yeah," He called back, turning to face her. "I would like to tell you the names of the kits."

The gray tom blinked, intrigued. "Mmm." He nodded for her to go on. "Well, this silver one, is Mistkit. The brown one is going to be called Duskkit, after Duskstar. The black one is Cricketkit. The medium gray one is Hazelkit." Silverheart pointed to each one of her kits as she spoke with her tail. "The ginger one is Amberkit, after dad, the pinkish one Rosekit, after mom, the dark gray one that looks like you, his is going to be Stormkit."At this, Hailpelt purred, his pelt puffing out. "And the last one is named Lightningkit, for her vibrant coat, just like her fathers."


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Silverheart: by the way, coincidental name, but I don't know what Splitstar's story is. I believe that is a story, but I have never read it. This is my first story, and am still pretty new :)**

 ** _CHAPTER 1_**

 _So much for healthy,_ Lightningkit thought. _Mistkit and Cricketkit_ never _play! It's so boring..._ Lightningkit crawled around, trying to find her mother. As she squirmed about, Lightningkit could barely hear her siblings creeping up on her; she was only a week old. _Finally!_ Lightningkit thought, as she found her mothers paw. _Now If I could just-_ "Ooompf!" Lightningkit scented her sister Hazelkit and her brother Amberkit.

"H-hey!" She squealed. She squirmed about, mewling, and then forcibly opened her eyes. Light exploded her crystal blue eyes, and she quickly shut them. "W-woah!" She mewed, and opened her eyes again, warily this time.

The light wasn't as blinding this time, though. She squirmed out from underneath her siblings, and tumbled around accidentally , before managing to stand up. Lightningkit glanced around. Was this really the place she had grown up in? As she wobbled around the nursery, a purr came from the side of her.

"Opened your eyes, I see?" A queen in the corner of the nursery smiled. "You are my mother?" Inquired little Lightningkit, blinking. "Oh, Starclan no!" She shook her head calmly. "Your mother is Silverheart." She said, pointing towards Silverheart with her tail.

"Who are you then?" Lightningkit looked her up and down. "And... You don't have any kits. So why are you here?" The she-cat froze for a moment, as if debating whether or not to answer the kit, or just take a nap, before a warm smile broke across her white muzzle. "I am Honeyfur, Lightningkit."

"Cool!" Lightningkit bounced up, grinning herself, before stopping and giving the queen a skeptical look. "How do you know my name?" Honeyfur purred, and replied, obvious amusement in her voice,"I am of your own kin, silly. Notice how I look like your father?" Lightningkit hung her head, before saying,"I haven't seen Father yet..."

"Ooh! But that does explain why you and I look the same!" She exclaimed, pressing against Honeyfur's pelt. The kit chattered on, and occasionally awaited the queens response, before the kit stopped, asleep.

 **line break MWAHAHAHHAHA!**

"C'mon, Lightningkit! Wake up! Wake uuuuup!" Lightningkit opened a crystal blue eye to see her siblings, Amberkit, Hazelkit, and Stormkit shaking her awake. She batted a paw at her siblings, and they laughed as she stood up, shaking herself. "What?" She asked, and then flinched as she heard a large booming feminine voice echo throughout the nursery. "That," the other three kits chorused. Lightningkit thought she understood what the echo said. "Let our cats old enough to catch their own pray gather behind the HighStone for a clam meeting?" She repeated. "But that doesn't make any sense..."

"Of course not, honey," Silverheart said gently behind her. "It's, 'Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the HighStone for a clan meeting'." The kits processed this in their mind before letting out an, "Ooh.. Cool!" Hazelkit glanced up at her mother. "Can we momma, can we, can we?"

The other kits joined in, all other kits, (except Cricketkit and Mistkit) with a lot of disoriented 'can we!''s. "But wait," Lightningkit mewed. "It said only if you've caught your own prey. I've never even _seen_ prey before!" Silverheart waved her tail. "No matter, just as long as you behave yourselves." She glanced backward. "Cricketkit! Mistkit!" Claws scrambling against dirt could be heard, before a dusty black tom and a brown she kit appeared, huffing and puffing. "Look at you two! Now shake yourselves and I'll give you a good wash." She said with great disapproval in her voice.

The two kits did as said, and their mother picked them up and set them back into a different place before the dust settled back on them. Silverheart gave them a proper licking, the two kits letting out faint mews of protest as she did so.

"Now, let us head out!" Silverheart acted as if she was leading a raid party, acting as if she was incredibly triumphant. The kits followed her excitedly; whatever got their mother this triumphant must be incredibly cool!

And it truly was, to the kits, as the whole clan was gathered at the foot of a huge rock! And as if it couldn't get anymore exciting, someone was sitting at the very top of the big rock! It was a very large she-cat, brown, with fiery amber eyes. Her pelt was brown, with a white tail tip, and the cats looked to her, as if she held great importance.

They looked to her as if she was... Their leader?

Of course. It was Squirrelstar.


End file.
